


The Perfect Gift

by Newspaper



Category: South Park
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, They are still children in this fic, creek - Freeform, dont make me put you on a naughty list fucko's, not edited sorry for grammar errors and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newspaper/pseuds/Newspaper
Summary: Watch Craig go to such great lengths to find out the perfect gift for Tweek, who broke the barriers of gift giving by granting his 'fake boyfriend' a present this holiday season!





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> > This was literally real quick, just an idea I came up with literally three days ago trying my damned best to finish it by Christmas and now here we are!
> 
> > I've recently become South Park obsessed so now you guys can lay witness to my bullshit.  
> > This takes place only a couple weeks after the Creek ship sets sail, so they're still tiny fluffy 4th grader beans~
> 
> > I literally just finished this so there's no editing involved forgive me for grammar problems.

It was rough being a 4th grader. There were so many things that came with the age and grade range, most of which consisted of keeping up appearances for your other classmates. It was only to make sure that people weren’t on your ass anymore about certain subjects-- such as relationships.

Ever since the new transfer students came, saw, and conquered it had been this way day in and day out. Craig and Tweek were, according to them and now according to all of South Park, raging homosexuals. And dating, nonetheless. A bunch of Asian girls make ‘ship art’ and suddenly you find yourself being pulled into doing something you don’t want to, or behaving in ways you wouldn’t usually.

 

And yet--

 

“Hey babe.”

 

Craig made his way towards Tweek’s locker, a few minutes after he had went to his own. He was already getting used to his usual routine of making it to school, putting away his things, and then going to Tweek’s locker. There, he would talk with Tweek about what he had been up to after school yesterday. Tweek would ask him the same. Then the two would hold hands to walk together, sometimes Craig would walk Tweek to his classroom, sometimes Tweek did the same for Craig, but most cases they walked to a shared class together thanks to a few teachers feeling it would be homophobic to keep the lovebirds apart.

 

Because we all know that once you're in a relationship, you die if you’re away from your significant other too long.

 

“O-Oh-- Hi Craig--” Tweek greeted with a smile and a twitch, his usual morning jitters as he fumbled and maneuvered his arm around the inside of his locker. It wasn’t as if Craig’s locker was any better, but Tweek’s was total trash compared to his. Tweek was the type who believed in a sort of ‘organized chaos’, where he knew where things were(supposedly) even if it looked like a shit storm ran through and destroyed his belongings. His only issues were his sporadic body movements, and the fact that things he needed were always hidden behind other things, thus he was most often(when at his locker) caught digging through a clusterfuck of old graded papers and empty cups of coffee.

Yeah, Craig realized long ago that there was a pattern to humanity. It was his only way to truly connect with people, since he always had a problem with communication in general. He had to study and memorize people in order to fit in. Who knew he would be doing this for a living?

“Fuck--! S-Someone stole it!” Tweek suddenly yelped, jolting away from his locker and anxiously grabbing at his hair. He gripped his wild blonde locks rather roughly and started tugging, just as his eyes focused on the floor “I can’t-- GAH! I can’t find my homework! I-It’s due first class! I thought-- I THOUGHT WE FINISHED IT BUT I CAN’T--!”

“I got it.” Craig lifted a hand and waved two pieces of paper in his hand. He didn’t react much to Tweek’s reactions, because the male was just as overactive as he was paranoid and forgetful. Tweek had a tendency to remember the worst things, and completely forget and ignore the better things. The duo were like a strange combo; considering Craig was all about facts, reasoning, and science… and Tweek was apparently all about imagination, emotion, and probability-- but then again probabilities related to math and science in a sense too so he supposed they were alike in some aspects.

 

That, and Tweek also lacked decent social skills.

 

“O-Oh…” Tweek’s twitching didn’t cease, but his tone calmed at the sight of the paper. He smiled as he nervously reached out, grasping one of them that conveniently just so happened to be his own “I-I-- ngh… I forgot you were holding onto it…”

Craig outstretched his free hand, completely silent as he looked to Tweek with his usual nonchalant expression. Tweek’s eye twitched slightly, but he slowly took the males hand. Craig sighed at this, and the two were already on their way to their first class. Just as scheduled.

They had been this way for under a month now. A mere couple weeks of December flew by and the two were already not only the power couple of the school, but followed a routine that had yet to be broken. The rare few times it had been, well, were just for friendship's sake. Craig and Tweek behind closed doors had actually started hanging out a bit more whenever either of them were free or had no previous plans. And it wasn’t as if they hung out in separate groups either. The two of them had friends in common, which resulted most often in Craig showing up to a gathering involving Tweek, or vice versa. And though Clyde was Craig’s best friend, it was rather nice having someone else to count on.

 

Sort of.

 

Or something.

 

The two made it to their first class, in which they held hands all the while until Craig walked Tweek to the blondes desk. Tweek would loosen his hold on the blue hatted kids hand, signalling for Craig to let go as well. When that was done, he would walk to his usual desk-- that is, his usual desk before having ‘dated’ Tweek-- and be asked--

“Aw, c’mon Craig it’s alright to sit with your little boyfriend~” The teacher cooed, causing a few students to giggle.

Craig would give a light shrug as he hopped out of his seat and wandered back to the empty desk next to Tweek. Tweek would give him a smile and--

 

Tweek would... give him a smile and...

 

Tweek was fiddling with his fingers nervously as he stared down at his lap, his homework atop his desk. Craig stared at him expectantly but for some reason… there was something off. Tweek didn’t give his usual small smile. Some occasions, the blonde would even apologize as if it was his fault. It wasn’t of course, it was Asians, but still. Craig would tell him not to worry ‘babe’ and then class would start as normal.

 

As normal.

 

But it wasn’t normal. The pattern was off and it bothered Craig… it bothered him a _lot_ , actually.

 

Class began, but the boy was distracted.

 

As class wore on and the teacher flapped her beak, Craig’s eyes continued to wander towards Tweek. It happened plenty of times throughout the class, and Craig had no idea what the lesson of the day even consisted of. He figured he could just ask Tweek for his notes afterwards, as well as ask the boy to translate since Tweek’s handwriting was fucking shit.

Soon enough, when the homework was turned in and the bell rang, Craig got out of his seat and waited for Tweek.

Tweek would get out of his chair, see Craig’s hand, and the two would walk hand in hand towards Tweek’s next class. And that’s exactly what happened. It happened exactly as expected as they walked out of the classroom together and down the hall. But even as the two walked towards the blonde’s respective class, his eyes weren’t exactly focused. Sure, Tweek showed signs of unpatterned behavior, but… even _that_ had a pattern. _Everything_ had a pattern so what made last period different? What made Tweek more shakey than usual?

By the time they reached the outside of Tweek’s class, the blonde loosened his hold and gave his usual signal for Craig to let go. But this time, Craig held on. Tweek pulled away, expecting to have been released, but instead he yelped at the realization his hand was still being held onto. The 4th grader looked to the other classmate slash romantic interest in confusion, muttering almost nervously “S-Sorry I-- I thought you-- Ngh..! Let go…?”

 

“Tweek, can I ask you something?”

 

Craig pulled Tweek gently to the side so that the two weren’t just standing right infront of the classroom door. He gave a quick nod to the question, but he was looking about and around rather than truly focusing on the blue dressed boy. The blonde shivered and twitched, whining under their breath “S-Sure but-- can we make this-- ACK! Quick?”

“Are you doing okay?” Craig asked simply, still holding onto Tweek’s hand. The blonde returned the hold as well soon after having realized the other wasn’t letting go, but the question made his grip tighten as if surprised “Eh?! What do you mean?”

“You weren’t really focused during class.” Craig said, which was funny considering he wasn’t either “Is everything alright? You seem more spazzy than usual--”

“D-Don’t call me that!” Tweek glared, turning his head away quickly from the under appreciated nickname “I-I’m not a spaz I just-- nh…! A-Anyway I’m fine I was just… thinking! I was THINKING, okay?!”

 

“About what, babe?” Craig asked simply.

 

Tweek breathed out shakily “AH-- UM! Ch-Christmas…!”

 

“Christmas?” The taller of the two(by maybe an inch?) repeated as a question, but soon after the bell rang and echoed throughout the halls. The sounds startled both of them, and this time Craig let go of Tweek’s hand.

“I-I’ll see you after class!” Tweek stammered, giving a smile suddenly as he went to the door “Don’t be late to yours!”

“I wont.” Craig managed blandly, walking down the hall to make it to his own class. Once he reached the door, the teacher had stepped outside just in time to catch Craig trudging through. The teacher clicked his tongue, but other than that didn’t seem to scold Craig other than asking him to hurry the fuck up to his seat so that he could start the class. Which was boring, of course. It was full of lectures about things Craig knew already.

But what occupied most of Craigs class time, as well as the class after that, and the remaining classes up until lunch, was what Tweek had brought up as the reason he was distracted in the morning.

 

It was a weird excuse to be distracted, but… Christmas?

 

A holiday that was literally right around the corner, Christmas was mainly the type of holiday where people spent time with their family even if they wanted, more than anything, to quickly open up presents and show them off to friends. For some people, it was a time for awkward family reunions, and for others, it wasn’t a time at all because of religious reasons such as being a Jew.

Tweek wasn’t any different from Craig when it came to Christmas being celebrated. From what Craig remembered, which wasn't much at all because he didn't care too much for religion, the blonde and his parents were [probably] Christian and celebrated it like many other people in South Park. They stayed at home, had a dinner, opened gifts, moved on to the next day. Craig went through the same motions during Christmas as well, which is why he was rather puzzled at the thought of Tweek thinking so hard about the holiday. It would be coming up over the weekend, so he wondered if Tweek had something new or different planned.

What did people in relationships do during Christmas? Other than that generic mistletoe shit that was shown in most holiday films? Craig didn’t buy gifts for his friends, he never even bought a present for Clyde of all people. But that was something that made friends more convenient than family or relationships, the fact that friendship was a true sign that “Yeah here? Your family? We fucked up. Here’s decent people to replace them if they ever die.”

 

The bell rang and it was time for lunch.

 

Craig went to Tweek’s locker at this time to ask him if he had plans for lunch. If yes, then Craig would sit with his crew. If no, then the two would sit together at their own table that some students had decided was the ‘Creek’ table.

Spotting Tweek slowly coming into view through the small crowds of students, the blonde waved as he approached before opening his locker up. He was putting a few things away, before he wound up pulling out what appeared to be a really strange lunch box.

Tweek usually had the hot lunches from the cafeteria, but if not that, some days he wound up with a bagged lunch-- but the bags were usually brown, not...

 

It was a present.

 

“Craig…” Tweek suddenly mumbled the other male’s name, turning fully to face him just as Craig retracted his hand from being held out. Now wasn’t the time for normativity-- now was different, and Craig was already nervous as to what was about to happen.

“A-Ah-- about… about Ch-Christmas…!” Tweek twitched, his fingers curled at the edges of the wrapped box as if he would be tearing the package open himself from the slightest movement “We don’t have to… celebrate together-- AGH! Right?!”

 

“No, we don’t.” Craig said, his eyes staring at the present.

 

Tweek breathed out shakily “G-Good! I mean-- not _good_ but… g-good that… UGH! Good that we don’t-- ACK! Have to-- Um! That we don’t have to--” He was stumbling through his words, and he eventually gave up. He twitched and shifted on his feet, looking down at the present just as intensely as Craig was. Soon enough the blonde simply held the gift out towards Craig, almost slamming it into the blue clothed boy’s stomach if he hadn’t moved back slightly. There was a long period of silence from both of them, even the hallway itself had gone quiet.

That was because half the students already hurried off to lunch, while the other half was literally watching Tweek and Craig’s interaction.

 

As usual.

 

“C-Craig I know we can’t celebrate together b-but…” Tweek started rather nervously, his head still bowed and his arms shaking as he continued holding the gift out “But here! I thought of you and I-- got you something!”

Craig didn’t want to take the gift, he was actually feeling rather lightheaded as his skin paled from the sight.

What had distracted Tweek all morning was… he had been thinking about the gift in his locker meant for Craig. Was he thinking about the right time to give it? Was he thinking about what it meant?

Craig nervously took the box, but before he could do anything, Tweek quickly lifted his head up to look at Craig directly “D-Don’t open it until Christmas! Okay?! I’m serious!”

“I won’t…” Craig said gently, and though he was suddenly intimidated by the present… at the same time he couldn't help but smile “Ah, thanks Tweek.”

“D-Don’t thank me yet!” Tweek said quickly, now fidgeting with his shirt that was buttoned weirdly as usual “I-i just… Ah I just hope you like it!” Tweek returned the small smile, before he asked “A-Anyway-- ACK! Ready for lunch?” He bit on his thumbnail as Craig nodded, looking back at the box in his hands “Sure, let me just put this away in my locker.”

 

“I-I’ll wait here.”

 

Craig nodded to Tweek before turning away and heading for his locker. All the while, the farther he walked from Tweek and with the sudden swarm of fangirls, the more he realized that… well, he was a fucking moron and maybe not everything was rhythemed or some patterned formula.

Maybe Tweek wasn’t just any other friend. After all, they were technically ‘dating’. Maybe they were supposed to be caring about one another on a deeper level. Maybe… Tweek really _did_ share feelings for Craig? What if the reason he got him this present for Christmas was because he wanted to be way more than just simple friends pretending to date one another-- Craig was such an asshole.

He figured that if you were only playing pretend then gift giving didn’t matter, let alone for a regular friend. Craig was officially the idiot of the relationship who looked fucking dumb for not even thinking about getting his sweetheart a gift. He was already imagining the tears in Tweek’s eyes at the realization Craig thought little of him and didn’t even give him a dime, let alone a penny, or a piece of fucking lint.

 

Craig had to figure something out, he had to.

 

His hands were shaking as he put the gift in his locker. His breathing became suddenly raspy, and his stomach was churning from nervousness and anxiety. Was this how Tweek lived every second of every moment? Jittery and shy? But Tweek didn’t seem to act shy? At least not openly. Was Tweek just so used to this that he could hide his feelings well? Because Craig was a boy of very little emotions other than the usual neutral or pissed expressions-- the sudden feeling of embarrassment and… affection… was already taking its toll and it had only taken Craig less than a minute to take the gift, drop it off, then walk back to Tweek.

Craig waved away the fangirls who were all, of course, complimenting Tweek in giving his boyfriend a Christmas gift. He even overheard one of them quickly asking ‘So where’s Craig’s gift to you? I need a pic of this!’

“R-Ready for lunch?” Tweek asked Craig at his approach, though he immediately noticed something off. The blonde saw Craig’s panicked expression as he stared down, and away, and off someplace else all the while beginning to sweat. The girls of the hall had long since vanished towards wherever they were supposed to be, so Tweek was more allowed to speak friend to friend with him “Craig? Y-You suddenly look-- ngh… sick…”

 

No, no no… he wasn’t sick.

 

Even if his stomach was twisting into knots and some sort of sour and disgusting fluid was trying to slowly crawl up his throat.

 

Craig couldn’t even speak, he couldn’t think clearly because his mind was too occupied in not hurling.

 

Don’t hurl. Don’t hurl. _Don’t hurl._

 

“Crai--”

 

Craig threw up on Tweek.

 

* * *

 

Tweek had mentioned that the gift wasn’t that much, he waved it off as no big deal. But what _really_ mattered was the fact that he even bothered to get Craig a present for Christmas. It meant that Tweek thought of Craig as much more than some pretend boyfriend… it meant Craig was an asshole who didn’t deserve him.

 

Would Tweek break up with Craig--? Even if they were ‘pretend dating’, would he pretend to break up with his pretend boyfriend because he didn’t get the blonde a pretend gift?

 

After having blown chunks all over Tweek, two gingers (hall monitors) had caught sight of the scene and rushed over. Craig was deemed as sick and sent off to the nurses, while Tweek was probably screaming his head off as the other ginger had made him wash up in the bathroom. Not only did Craig embarrass himself and Tweek, but he also caused them both to be touched by gingers, which the whole school knew was a fate worse than death. But maybe Craig of all boys deserved it at this point. Today was slowly becoming the worst day ever, all because of Craig.

 

Maybe he deserved to be touched by gingers.

 

After that happened, Craig knew that he would break his routine in order to avoid Tweek like the plague.

It would be hard, considering they did share a few more classes together, but he knew he had to manage. Because he decided the rest of today would be dedicated to figuring out what would be the perfect gift for a boy like Tweek.

Tweek dared to buy Craig a present, Craig was going to buy the blonde boy the best gift he could possibly get.

 

The mission started right after Craig was released from the nurses office. He was almost forced to call his parents, but with a few middle fingers and calling the nurse a bitch, he was instead told to go immediately to the principal's office. Which he didn’t, of course. He didn’t have time for the principal, and if the douche really wanted him, he’d come find him.

The lunch period had long since been over by the time he escaped the nurses, and by the sound of the bell, the class after that had just ended. Students flooded the halls just in time as Craig looked around for the ones that mattered to him. He needed his best friend, and it didn’t take long for Craig to power walk himself over towards his nasal congested companion Clyde.

 

Okay, maybe they both shared a weird nasal problem.

 

The brunette had just opened his locker when Craig approached and crabbed for the locker door. This motion startled Clyde and caused a small yelp to emit from his mouth, but at the sight of Craig he relaxed and even playfully shoved the blue cladded kid “Sup, nerd.”

Craig flipped him the bird before speaking “I need your help, it’s an emergency.”

“You’re telling me.” Clyde snorted “Word already spread that you threw up all over Tweek. What the hell was that about?”

“I got nervous.” Craig tried to defend, realizing that his stomach was still in knots over the events that occurred. He hadn’t expected to do that, especially because Craig wasn’t the type to get nervous. If anything, most knew him as the stone-faced jerk who liked to tell people to fuck off. Even Clyde gave him a funny look as he gathered a few of his books for his next class. He dared to question “You? Nervous? Are you on drugs?”

“I need two favors.” Craig started quickly, looking up and down the halls to make sure that Tweek wasn’t looking for him. He probably was, because Craig was the one who followed their schedule on point, and considering the events that unfolded he had no doubt Tweek was concerned. If not concerned, Tweek would want to cuss the kid out for barfing all over him.

Clyde waited for the requests after Craig was finished inspecting the students that walked up and down the halls. Soon enough the hat-wearing boy spoke up “First I need you to keep Tweek away from me.”

 

“Whoa whoa whoa…” Clyde held up a hand “Hold up. Is there trouble in paradise?”

 

“No--” Craig proclaimed, though he hesitated. _Was there?_ Technically there was. But not in a bad way? In more of a ‘If I don’t do this I’ll get in fucking trouble and it’ll all be my fault’ sort of way.

 

“--Clyde listen I just need you to make sure Tweek isn’t around me today. You’re in the rest of our classes together and I need you to keep him busy.”

 

“Sounds easy enough.” Clyde was rather quick to approve of the plan, apparently not needing an entire explanation as to why, but he simply nodded “What else do you need?”

 

“You don’t happen to know what Tweek likes to do when he’s not in school, do you?” Craig asked then, looking around the halls again. He noticed students were slowly starting to disappear, implying that the next period was about to begin. He was on a time limit on how many people he could ask between classes, so he was trying to get something out of his best friend. But all that happened after the question was Clyde giving him an intense and dumbfounded stare.

“You’re buying him a gift for Christmas, aren’t you.” Clyde said bluntly.

Craig nodded “Well, I’m going to fucking try.”

 

“You never bought _me_ a gift.”

 

“I never bought _anyone_ a gift, Clyde.”

 

Clyde huffed a bit just as he closed his locker door “So you must _really_ like Tweek then, huh.”

Craig’s stomach was churning again. The thought of liking Tweek on a serious level all because of a dumb Christmas gift made him worried. Was he really gay after all? Is that how gayness worked? Receiving a present around Christmas?

 

Were gays allowed to celebrate Christmas?

 

“I think so.” Craig simply said, though finished his thought process with “Maybe.”

Clyde sighed then, before shrugging his shoulders in defeat “Honestly I have no clue, Craig. Why can’t you just ask him--”

Craig glared, and the other kid snorted “Right. You threw up on him.”

 

They both looked up the halls, catching Kyle and Stan rushing passed as they probably tried to make it to their class on time. Craig called out to them quickly though, waving to Clyde who mumbled rather quickly that he needed to get going and he’d see Craig in their next class. The determined boyfriend called out quickly to the tag team duo, needing their input just as his own best friend dipped “Stan! Kyle! Wait up!”

The two stopped as soon as their names were called, watching as Craig hurried their way. Kyle and Stan both looked to one another, before looking at Craig as Stan spoke up “What’s up, barfy?”

The two best friends laughed, though Craig wasn’t pleased. Of course they heard what happened, too. He honestly suspected that Tweek probably mentioned it to one person, who wound up telling the whole school about what happened. Craig clapped back “Stan, of all people _you_ should shut the fuck up from how many times you puked your guts all over _Wendy._ ”

Kyle laughed even louder, just in time for the bell to ring. Stan rolled his eyes and turned to leave with Kyle, but Craig spoke up again to keep their attention “But seriously! I need to know what Tweek might want for Christmas!”

“Huh?” Kyle stopped and turned to reface Craig, Stan doing the same as they both gave Craig a confusing look “Why don’t you just ask him?”

“It has to be a surprise.” Craig nodded firmly. Stan snickered “That and he threw up on him, remember? He’s probably avoiding him like the plague.”

 

That was true, but it didn’t stop Craig from flipping Stan off.

 

“Doesn’t he like coffee?” Kyle asked as he tried to actually lend a hand with Christmas gift ideas. Craig nodded at this, but the face he gave Kyle implied that that wasn’t a good enough gift for the holiday season. Kyle shrugged lightly “I don’t celebrate Christmas, dude. So I don’t think I can be of any help.”

“You’re close to his parents, right?” Stan finally offered, gesturing to Kyle that the two had to get to class. Kyle turned and started on his way, and Stan waved at Craig “Ask them when you get the chance, or just find a reason to check out his room. Maybe there’s clues or something in his room about what he likes?”

 

With that, Craig was left in the hall alone with the idea in mind. It was a good one, he gave Stan that for sure… but how would he be able to go to Tweek’s _without_ Tweek? Let alone, ask to go to Tweek’s room without him?

 

When Craig got to class, Tweek gave him the most confused look he could muster, considering the seat Craig usually took beside Tweek was occupied by Clyde. Clyde simply smiled to Craig, who returned the smile to his best friend before shrugging innocently at Tweek and making it to an empty seat away from the blonde.

 

This was how the rest of the day went.

 

And at the end of the day during last period, Craig got Clyde to keep Tweek away from the seat nearest to the door. He asked the brunette to try and keep him a bit longer after school so that Craig could ask Tweek’s parents about what sort of gifts he would like for Christmas. If they didn’t know, Craig would run to Tweek’s room and claim he’s waiting for him.

When the last bell of the school day rang, Clyde and Craig exchanged glances before Craig hopped out of his chair just like the rest of the students. Tweek was quick to call out to the boy, however Clyde was even quicker to intercept and keep Tweek from leaving so soon. After a Christmas like this one, Craig owed all his friends gifts for the rest of his life.

The parade of students was easy to maneuver surprisingly, but it was only because he wasn’t used to doing it anymore without holding Tweek’s hand. When the two of them first started pretending to date, it felt like a nuisance. Even Tweek hated having to hold his hand so often and for such long periods of time. But eventually they both had gotten used to it-- and now all over again Craig was alone in the swarm of grade schoolers rushing to either get to their parents cars or to catch the buses home. Craig, on the other hand, had to make it to Tweeks house on his own before Tweek could.

It was while he turned the corner to run down the sidewalk that he spotted Token. The 4th grader was standing off to the side waiting for his own parents to arrive, which was abnormal only because his parents were the many few who often showed up on time. It always felt like his folks were the only parents who actually cared about their kid, while every other family around the town of South Park seemed to give less than two shits about what their kid did and when… or why.

Craig figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask for backup, and he hurried to the male “Sup, Token.”

 

“Waiting for my folks.” Token said, looking up from his phone and glancing to Craig “Heard about the vomit incident, bro. Kinda nasty.”

“Don’t ask.” Craig frowned deeply, causing Token to smirk “Wasn’t gonna.”

“I need a favor,” Craig started, clasping his hands together as he looked around “Clyde’s already stalling and keeping Tweek inside the school as long as possible-- while you’re waiting for a ride do you think you can help him out?”

“Huh?” Token arched a brow, slowly tugging out his cell phone from his pocket “Why?”

“I’ll explain later tonight.” Craig kept his hands in a prayer like position before the god of darkness “Please just do me this solid and I owe you.”

“I believe it.” The black kid snickered, before putting his phone away quickly “Gotcha. I’ll run into Clyde and Tweek inside. But if my parents show up I’ll have to dip.”

“Thanks!” Craig said quickly, fist bumping his friend before running past and bee-lining in the direction of the Tweak household.

 

The house wasn’t terribly far from the school, which was why Craig had to run his way over to make sure he got there first. Only because if Clyde, and now Token, couldn’t keep Tweek in the school long enough, then he didn’t have much time to snoop around and find out what Tweek actually liked.

Craig wasn’t entirely a fit kid, he wasn’t athletic but he wasn’t Eric Cartman either. By the time the 10 year old made it to the Tweak household, he was breathless and panting heavily. He took a moment to just lean against the front door to catch his breath, just before ringing the doorbell and removing his hat to allow fresh air to bathe his suddenly sweaty hair.

At first it didn’t appear that anyone was at home. Craig mentally slapped himself, realizing that Tweek’s parent might have still been at their coffee shop. The lights were off and he didn’t realize this until the second time he rang the doorbell. He was already plotting on how to break in when the lights of the front room finally flickered on and the front door opened, startling the boy. He looked up at the brown haired woman, who stared down at Craig in surprise. Who wouldn’t react that way to a kid breathing heavily at their doorstep?

 

“Craig?” Mrs. Tweak looked confused as the raven-haired boy put his hat back on. She then smiled, her confusion diminished “Oh, it is you! I couldn’t recognize you without your hat.”

“Ah-- is Tweek home?” Craig pushed forward with his plot, pretending to visit just to see Tweek. Mrs. Tweak didn’t seem to buy it though, in fact she returned to giving a confused expression “Well of course he isn’t. You boys have been leaving school together since you two had started dating. Why isn’t he with you?”

“He had to stay after school for something I think.” Craig tried, walking passed the older woman to invite himself into the household “Can I wait for him in his room?”

“You could wait in the kitchen, or the living room if you really wanted.” Mrs. Tweak was trying _really hard_ to make things difficult, apparently. She shut the door behind him and made her way into the main room, where she switched the television on “And his father is about to close the store soon, I got to leave early to prepare dinner. If you’d like, you can stay and join us?”

“Nah.” Craig said quickly, already heading for the stairs “I’ll just hang out in Tweek’s room for a bit.”

He began heading up the stairs, making his way to the closed door of Tweek’s bedroom just as the woman called out “Alright! I’ll let Tweek know you’re waiting for him when he gets home!”

 

 _“Don’t count on it.”_ Craig muttered to himself as he entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Inside of the brick colored room, there were plenty of toys splayed out and about along the green carpeted floor. There was a racetrack created for the multitudes of toy cars, there were a few hand made replicas of characters from a variety of movies and shows-- Craig realized this would be more difficult than he had thought.

 

Tweek’s room revealed just how active the blonde was when it came to doing different things. He had plenty of sport-themed items under his desk that implied he enjoyed both basketball and football. He had stacks and stacks of empty coffee cups (of course) and a vast collection of not just military tank models, but of dinosaurs as well. Craig didn’t have much time to figure out which of the many things in the boy’s room meant more to him, and that was only because he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, signifying a text was received.

Craig pulled his eyes away from the overwhelming possibilities and down to his phone that he tugged from out his pockets. The first text revealed to have been from Clyde, almost an hour ago that he couldn’t keep Tweek distracted and that he was on his way to the busses. The second was from Token, which was the most recent. Token was explaining in the text that he helped Clyde distract Tweek for as long as they could, but now Tweek was on his way home.

 

Token also added _‘Whatever illegal shit you have planned you better do it fast, if you get caught I don’t know you.’_

 

Craig realized it then that there was a pattern in the things that Tweek liked. He stuffed his phone away and moved closer towards the character replica’s, inspecting them with a small smile. Of course, Tweek liked building things.

 

The blonde was rather jittery, most often he needed coffee in order to calm himself down, and there was no doubt that his antsy motions were possibly due to caffeine withdrawal. Maybe he needed to vent out all his pent up energy or frustrations on model building and designing? Maybe it relaxed him?

It wasn’t until he heard a shout from downstairs that he paused and backed away towards the bed.

 

“Agh--! Thanks, mom! I-I’ll be down in a sec!”

 

_“Shit!”_

 

Craig jumped up on the bed and pulled up the window, opening it to reveal the outdoors as the cool breeze of the neighborhood greeted his face. Tweek’s room was on the second floor, but he didn’t want the blonde to know he had been creeping around his room!

With a quick gasp, Craig leaped out, just in time for the bedroom door to slowly creak open.

 

As Tweek entered his bedroom and looked around, he frowned and called back out of his room “Craig’s not up here!”

 

“But he did stop by earlier! I could have sworn-- maybe I was just seeing things.”

 

Tweek looked at the window by his bedside and climbed atop his bed, looking poking his head out and peering down at the snow below on the main level. Noticing the snow pile having been scattered everywhere, and taking note of the shoe prints that lead around the house, the blonde’s eyes widened as paranoia took over. A spy? A creep? A ninja--

 

“GAH!” Tweek shouted, pulling himself back inside and slamming the window shut. He didn’t want to think about it! He had too much on his mind already.

 

Thankfully he didn’t suspect that Craig was now making his way home to ask his parents for some cash for a gift to buy.

* * *

 

 

“Here you go, Tweek.”

 

The blonde jumped from the sudden box being presented in his face. He twitched as he looked at Craig, who simply held the box out and kept his attention elsewhere, before Tweek slowly took the box from the male and gave a nervous smile “Ah-- th-thanks? What is it?”

“We won’t be celebrating Christmas together but… I figured…” Craig had started, finally looking back at Tweek as the boys attention was now on the box in his hands “I could give you your gift now. I mean, why not, right?”

“Y-You can open your gift too now, if you want--” Tweek also added quickly, causing Craig to blink as he realized that the hectic afternoon and evening he had yesterday lead him to having forgotten his present in the locker. As Tweek inspected the box and prepared to open it up, Craig went to his own locker to pull out the present that had been more properly wrapped. Craig waited to return to Tweek, just as Tweek had waited for Craig, before actually starting on opening his gift. The shiny material was slowly ripped just as Tweek practically squeaked at the realization of what gift he had been given. Craig didn’t want to look up from his own present, out of fear that the squeak was that of _‘You got me this piece of shit?’_ and not of joy.

When he opened it, inside revealed to be a blue and yellow hat, almost exactly like the one Craig was already wearing. However, there were zig zagged lines along the rim, as well as triangular shapes and pale blue dots speckled over the top of the warm hat. As if on cue, Tweek explained “I-It’s hand made… I… I thought maybe--ngh you’d… like that.”

Lifting his head, Tweek gave a warm smile to Craig, causing the raven haired boy to almost immediately remove his own hat just to put on the one he had received. Craig returned the smile “Thanks, Tweek. I love it.”

 

“Awww~!”

 

The reminder that the two were in the halls standing before a live fangirl audience broke the tranquil moment, causing Craig’s attitude to shift to that of annoyance as cameras flashed and squeals erupted. Some of them only wanted Craig’s reaction apparently, because a small group of the girls dispersed just after having taken enough pictures to momentarily blind the 4th grader. When his eyes adjusted to the lighting of the hall, he was able to see Tweek’s shocked and brightly smiling expression at the front of the box.

Yeah, Craig pleaded with his parents for his allowance a week early just to be able to buy the blonde a Star Wars Millenium Falcon replica-- of course it needed to be built, which apparently was perfect considering Tweek hugged the box and yelled out in appreciation “GAH! H-HOW DID YOU KNOW I LIKE BUILDING STUFF, CRAIG?!”

“I’m your boyfriend.” Craig said nonchalantly, though the smile was still on his face. Being in debt to Clyde and Token, not getting an allowance for another two weeks, it was all worth it in the end to see how happy Tweek was to receive such a gift. The girls awed and cooed at the lovebirds, and the camera’s flashed as Tweek immediately hugged Craig. The fidgety male’s arms wrapped tightly around the taller boy’s neck to give a full body warm embrace, in which Craig returned surprisingly happily. His heart was racing, that same feeling from before was coming up… the knots, the butterflies, the need to vomit…

 

But he’d hold back this time.

 

Apparently that was all that the fangirls needed, as they wandered off chatting to each other and giggling, probably plotting out more fucking fanart of the two. Most likely, they would recreate what they had seen to make it appear more weird and awkward, but Craig didn’t care anymore… because everything he felt now… he knew it was real.

When all the girls had left and the two were no longer being stared at, Tweek let go of Craig as his smile faltered to a more nervous one “I-I feel so bad…” Tweek admitted, looking more upward as he focused his eyes on Craig’s hat “M-My gift was so simple-- I-- ngh! I made it myself but-- I didn’t expect anything from you I just… GAH! I just figured the drama would help, you know?”

 

Craig paused, his own smile faltering slightly “Drama?”

 

Tweek nodded rather quickly, returning to hugging the box to his chest “YEAH! Uh! The idea that I-I get you a gift b-but maybe you forget to get me one? I-I wanted to make us still look g-good and entertaining… I know the town’s counting on us so--”

 

“Oh.”

 

Tweek blinked as he watched Craig’s smile fall. Of course it did. Craig felt so stupid suddenly as that same wave of embarrassment came over him again. Just like the wave appeared when he realized he forgot a gift for Tweek, now the wave appeared when he realized Tweek had only meant to keep up appearances for their fake relationship.

 

The relationship that had now been officially one sided.

 

Out of nowhere, Craig received a quick shove from behind as Clyde and Token both appeared. Clyde almost immediately wrapped his arm around his friend, while Token playfully nudged him as he asked “So does he like it?”

“E-Eh?” Tweek flinched and blinked, trembling from the sudden appearance of the two. Craig couldn’t be bothered, he simply nodded “Of course.” Before pulling himself out of Clyde’s grasp and making his way back to his locker, alone.

“What happened?” Clyde asked, watching the male open his locker door and simply lean inside. Token looked to Tweek “Didn’t you like the gift?”

“Y-You knew he was getting me-- ngh something like this?!” Tweek blinked and held the box out for a better more full view of the image on the cover. Token smiled rather proudly “Well yeah--”

 

“It was totally last minute.” Clyde blabbed like a moron “When he found out you got him a gift and he didn’t get you shit, he asked us to keep you busy so that he could run around asking people what you liked.”

Token nudged the white boy roughly, causing a whimper to escape him. Tweek fidgeted, his face flushing “A-Are you serious?!”

The more mature of the duo sighed at the bust, nodding his head as he rested a hand on his hip “Yeahh… Craig wound up going to your house to ask your parents what you liked, or something. He was really trying to impress you.”

“O-Oh--” Tweek winked an eye down at the box that had been gifted to him. His heart ached suddenly, the realization that Craig went out of his way, far and beyond, just to impress him with such an amazing gift. All because Tweek made a mock gift for the sake of others, not even taking Craig into consideration.

“He doesn’t buy gifts for just anyone, by the way.” Clyde sniffed, still apparently sore from the hit considering he was rubbing the spot and glaring daggers at Token “I’ve been his best friend for centuries and he’s never gotten me shit.”

 

“Let’s go.”

 

Craig had caused both his friends, including Tweek, to jump from the sudden approach. Tweek noticed that Craig had changed his hat back to his old one, and the two boys glanced to one another before speed walking away-- all the while blurting in unison “We spilled the beans sorry bye.”

“You what?” Craig glanced in their direction as the two headed to class rather quickly, leaving Tweek and Craig alone in the hall together. Craig kept his hand out, but his excitement and passion from moments ago had faded out. He had returned to this nonchalant neutral standing Craig who, apparently, just wanted to get back to routine as soon as possible.

 

“C-Craig…” Tweek started, reopening his own locker so that he could put the gift away. The blonde was twitching and fiddling with his fingers so quickly, he looked, and probably felt, as if he would have a nervous breakdown any moment “Th-They um… they told me all that you did to get me this--”

Craig’s face flushed suddenly, he lifted his gaze in hopes of glaring daggers at the two friends who apparently couldn’t keep secrets worth shit, but they were nowhere in sight.

 

Tweek finished “Th-Thanks SO MUCH for the present!” as he quickly lifted up some to kiss the boy on the cheek.

 

He kissed him. He kissed Craig on the cheek.

 

Craig swallowed, looking around quickly as if expecting someone to be watching. Realizing that they were alone, Craig mumbled “Uh-- Tweek no one’s here to watch, we can play it cool now--”

“I-It’s not about AGH! Other people w-watching!” Tweek said quickly, keeping his hold on Craig, who eventually returned the favor. The two boys were surprisingly close now for not being surrounded by fangirls meant to watch. Tweek was obviously nervous, but it didn’t cause him to pull back or to flee-- instead he remained twitching and shaking as he held onto Craig “I’m sorry that-- I hurt your feelings, Craig.”

Craig had been looking away from Tweek for the most part, if anything he had at least been trying his best to. It wasn’t working, and eventually Craig’s heart started to melt. Craig had over reacted when assuming that the present he was given was from the heart-- maybe that was just his own fault, not Tweek’s “We should… just keep up appearances from now on, maybe it’d be easier--”

 

“We can t-try…” Tweek mumbled, quickly kissing the boys cheek again.

 

Craig’s entire face was bright pink, probably just as pink as Tweek’s who remained hugging the blue clothed boy. Tweek mentioned again “We can try to be… more than pretend-- I-I didn’t know you ngh… felt that way…”

 

“It’s a lot of pressure, Tweek.” Craig managed then.

 

Tweek snickered, slowly loosening his hold “B-But I don’t mind it so long as it’s with you!”

 

“That’s gay, Tweek.”

 

“It is! K-Kinda…”

 

Craig couldn’t help but smile, returning the embrace just a bit more tighter as he sighed “I guess I’ll put back on your hat then--”

 

“P-Please!” Tweek whined “I worked really hard on it!”

 

“You said it wasn’t much!”

 

“I LIED AGH!!! I MEANT IT WAS MORE SIMPLE!!”

 

Okay, Craig was feeling just a little bit better. Maybe the most perfect gift of all was actually trying to see if a real relationship would work.


End file.
